Goddess' Love: More in depth
by dog-demon-goddess-of-water
Summary: I own nothing but most of the chapters in this story, AND there only half mine the other half belongs to Moonlight-Midnight. she created Goddess love(The first) This is only a more in depth version of the story. If you read her story you will see what i do and don't own well on with the story.
1. Prologe 1

**Goddess' Love More in depth.**

_Nicknames for Main Characters_

_Sakura – Forehead Girl / Billboard Brow / Sakura-chan / Hokage's Apprentice / Blossom or Cherry Blossom / Cherry / Saki, Saku or Kura _

_Tenten – Panda / Bun – Bun / Nine – Nine / Tennie / Weapon's Mistress / Youthful Flower _

_Hinata – Shy / Hina-chan / Hyuga Heiress _

_Ino – Ino-pig / Blondie / Shopping-crazy blonde _

_Sasuke – Sasuke-teme / Teme / Uchiha / Sasuke-kun/ Sasuke-san_

_Naruto – Dobe / Idiot / Baka / Naruto-kun / Uzumaki/ Naruto-san_

_Shikamaru – Lazy ass / Shika-kun / Nara / Shika/ Shikamaru-san_

_Neji – Neji-kun / Hyuga / Teme 2 / Neji-san_

"Talking"_Gaara – Panda-chan _

_Kankuro - Puppet-chan_

_Temari – Tem or Tema / Tema-chan_

_**Hi no Megami – Goddess of Ka (Fire)**_

_**Chikyū no Megami – Goddess of Chi (Earth)**_

_**Mizu no Megami – Goddess of Sui (Water)**_

_**Hikari no Megami – Goddess of Hikari (Light)**_

_**Kaze no Megami – Goddess of Fū (Wind)**_

_'Thinking'_

_**Flashback**_

**Inner Person**

_Narrator_

**(What would be Chapter 1 of goddess love, This is the before story, a very long one)**

_Once upon a time there was 4 Goddess without the knowing that there was 5th as well, who were ninjas for the time being and didn't know they were Goddess' until something magical and mysterious happened..._

**Normal POV**

4 Best friends, who graduated from the Academy 5 months earlier and were introduced to their team along with spending some time with them and going on missions with them, are now sitting at the top of the Hokage monument watching the sunset disappear into the horizon. The sky now is pink, orange, purple and dark blue due to near night time and it's quiet breezy but it's still warm. The 4 best friends met each other at the age of 5 at the park. These best friends were Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten.

"Konohagakure looks so peaceful" Tenten mused watching as the lights turned on at the streets.

"I know and it always clears my mind" Ino said looking down to the Academy.

"It always calms me down when I get too over emotional" Sakura said peacefully looking at the sunset and birds that flew in front of it.

"I know it always makes me wonder what the next day would be like" Hinata said in a quiet tone. She grew out of stuttering after spending some time with the girls and they showed her how to be confident.

"Ne, what do you think of your team?" Ino asked the other giving them a side glance than went back to watching the Academy.

"Lee and Guy-sensei always say youth in like every sentence and Neji... he talks about destiny the whole time like 'It's your destiny to do this' and 'It's your destiny to do that' seriously!" Tenten said and making her voice like a chipmunk when she talks about destiny.

"Kiba-kun is nice and kind with me and Shino-kun is really quiet and mysterious. Kurenai-sensei is at least interested in my abilities and she is like my mother" Hinata said having a soft smile on her face.

"Shika is always lazy just lying there and watching the clouds and he keeps saying troublesome. Choji never stops eating and is really kind to me.….like a brother I never had. Asuma-sensei is smoking all the time and I never saw him not smoking. And to add to that I know he has a crush on Kurenai-sensei!" Ino said grinning widely.

"Kakashi-sensei is pervert and reads this book called 'Icha Icha' plus he didn't tell us anything about himself except his name. Naruto-baka is too loud and keeps talking about him going to be Hokage one day and ramen. Sasuke-kun is quiet and always say 'hn' and he talks to Naruto-baka mostly because he is his best friend. He barely acknowledges me. I'm like the 4th wheel here already on the fifth month." Sakura replied sadly and let a lonely tear escape her left eye.

Tenten being next to her noticed this and said "Don't worry Kura. If you feel like a 4th wheel there then don't feel like that with us because you are involved in our group. We all trust you and tell you everything. Every embarrassing moments and every little secret we have. Even our crushes! So don't feel sad okay?" She put an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"I am already considered weak by my team. So are Ino and Hinata"

Ino and Hinata smiled at Sakura kindly to make her feel better and it worked really much when she smiled a tiny smile but it was still a smile. Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny Billboard Brow?" Ino asked confused

"Why don't we name our group so we would be known, ne?" Sakura replied giving a wide grin

"That's a good idea Saku!" Hinata said, her eyes filled with happiness.

All of them went into a thinking face and came up with various names.

"How about Hikari?" Hinata asked, looking at the sunset

"Um...maybe let's get more ideas first" Tenten said

"Maybe... Flower Girls?" Ino asked and they all looked at her weirdly

"Ne, maybe just a simple name would be fine. Like... Kunoichi?" Sakura said having a soft smile on her face

All of them stopped thinking then and looked at Sakura slowly with a blank face then..

3...

2...

1...

They all broke into a wide grin and said loudly

"HAI"

"Maybe we can add that to our outfit to show others that we are a group because we aren't seen together lately." Hinata stated a matter-of-factly

"Let's go. The clothes don't make their selves" Ino broke through the silence

They all nodded their heads with big smiles and took off.

They were discussing their thoughts about their new idea at their own house they bought when they were younger. All of them lived together around Central Konoha and Sakura _asked _Hiashi to get permission for Hinata to live with them. If you call saying death threats, scaring the family with the shadows and showing Inner Sakura talking her mind _asking_.

"I got no training tomorrow. Kakashi-sensei is training the boys." Sakura said sadly while tears gathered in her Emerald Green eyes but she forced them back by a hard blink.

"Same" Tenten said, disappointment flashing in her Chocolate Brown orbs but disappeared just as quickly.

"Ditto" Ino replied, hurt showing clearly in her Baby Blue ones.

"Me too" Hinata agreed while betrayal can be seen in her Pearly White orbs.

"No time mourning for the boys. They will meet the new Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten in a few days time" Sakura said while smirking evilly but then turned innocent again.

Tenten smirked back. Ino flashed a smile and Hinata's eyes had an evil glint in them before they too, turned back into complete angels once again.

"Okay what colours do we all like"

"I personally like Purple, Blue, Red, Peach and Green" Sakura said while staring at the ceiling of their living room.

"I like Blue, Purple, Peach and Yellow" Tenten said while she was going around looking for the make-up.

"I like Blue, Cream and Peach" Hinata said, twiddling her fingers in a shy way

"I like Purple, Peach and Blue" Ino said while fiddling with her elbow warmers.

"Okay so the colours we all like are Blue and Peach" Sakura answered while going for the nail polish.

"Yes. Now let's look for the necessaries" With that said, they all went to look for anything with blue and peach colour.

Sakura found Baby Blue, Dark Blue, Ocean Blue and Baby Pink (that some people mistake it for peach) nail polish.

Ino found some Baby Blue coloured decorative jewels.

Hinata found Peach coloured fabric with Baby Blue swirls pattern.

Tenten found black eye liner and Peach coloured bandages.

"Okay so we can paint our nails, put on some decorative jewels, eye liner, bandages and a new headband" Ino concluded while the others nodded and looked at their collectives.

_'If we found all these... there is no telling that we have any more colours around here'_

"Does every one of you have anything Light Blue?" Sakura asked them all

"Hai" They all answered while nodding

"We all have the same training outfits in that colour" Hinata spoke without the stutter. She only stuttered around the boys but not with the girls who are actually her Half-Sisters.

"Good. We'll show them who's the boss. We are starting training tomorrow morning" Tenten said with confidence

The others nodded, bid good night and went to sleep.

**Morning**

CRACK!

THUNK!

THUNK!

More than 50 trees were either cut, fallen or destroyed, a huge crack in the ground and moving shadows were displayed.

Nobody knew, but Sakura was blessed with the power of controlling shadows as if they were her own arms and legs. Just one command in the brain and the shadows do what Sakura wants them to do.

Tenten was blessed to be able to talk to nature. This is a good thing for she can speak to them and find anything and anyone anywhere there are plants and trees.

Hinata can turn into either water or air, which gives her the advantage to sneak onto her opponents.

Ino, with her clan's _'Mind Switching Technique', _developed this jutsu even more so now she actually stay conscious but her mind goes into her opponent's and makes them confused and unfocused.

With her hands in the tiger seal, Sakura cried out "Katon: Onidōrō" Several circles appeared around her as fireballs with the shape of a demon floated with ease and then they all aimed at Tenten.

Tenten had different plans however and instead said in a quiet whisper "Suiton: Seiryūshō" A big blast of water irrupted from her palm and headed straight for the approaching demon lanterns.

Some demons escaped and went straight towards the trees, which were set on fire at once they touched.

Sakura sighed while bowing her head.

_'Not good enough. NEVER good enough'_

Ino rushed towards Hinata and just before she got 2 feet near Hinata, she disappeared into purple petals. She then appears behind Hinata and throws an explosive tag at her. Hinata, having already her Byakugan activated saw it coming, but then she whispered "Kaiten" and spun around while a blue chakra shield appeared around her and it threw the useless explosive tag away.

_'Kekkei Genkai is so useful for some people'_

"GIRLS!" An urgent woman's voice, which they recognised as Shizune's, screamed out.

"You were summoned for the Hokage's Tower immediately."

With that said, they ran out of the forest, down the streets and along the familiar path that goes to the Hokage's Tower.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Sakura pushed the door open after hearing the firm "Come In" and went into the room with Ino, Hinata and Tenten trailing after her. They bowed deeply "Tsunade-sama"

The woman before them knew how their team treated them and she has done everything to make it work better, but the boys were just stubborn as a donkey and the information that their female counterpart is suffering doesn't get into their heads.

"I tried all the ideas I had with the boys but they just can't get the message. So I sent them all on a 3 year long mission. When they come back they will see how much you lot have grown" Tsunade said proudly

She has seen them train before and was quiet impressed so she took them under her wing. She taught Sakura how to be a medical ninja, Tenten how to summon the weapons, Hinata how to develop a new jutsu with the Byakugan and taught Ino how to stay conscious throughout her clan's technique.

They were like the perfect daughters she never had.

"Here, I have something to give to you" Tsunade then proceeded to reach into her top draw, where she got out an old wooden box of what seemed like Cherry Wood and gently smoothed her hand down the dusty surface. She then opened it to reveal 5 golden chains attached to the top while 5 pendants rested on a golden cushion. The sunlight hit the pendants and it created a rainbow effect.

"These pendants belonged to the past Goddess of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Light. Pele was the Goddess of Fire, Tethys was the Goddess of the Sea, Gaia was the Goddess of Earth, Zephyr was the Goddess of Wind and Theia was the Goddess of Light. This all they have left behind for the next generation. Which is you" At the last sentence, the girls thought that all the air was sucked out of their bodies. _Next Generation... Next Generation... Next Generation... _was all their mind could think of.

"So.. We are the new Goddesses?" Ino asked breathlessly

Tsunade just nodded her head with a smile.

"Wow" "Uh, Ok?" "Good God" "Never thought so" Tenten whispered, Hinata squeaked, Sakura breathed and Ino said in union.

Tsunade smirked. "Sakura, step up for me" Sakura walked over to Tsunade while the latter took a golden chain and attached the big Fire Flame shaped Garnet pendant. She then gently clipped it around Sakura's neck. Sakura bowed and wordlessly lined back up between Tenten and Ino, who admired the necklace.

"Hinata"

Hinata stepped up while Tsunade got the second chain out and the big Droplet shaped Azure pendant. She attached the two and clipped it on Hinata's neck. Hinata bowed and moved next to Tenten.

"Ino"

Ino moved to stand in front of the Hokage. Tsunade got the third golden chain out and the star shaped Citrine pendant. She attached them and clipped it around Ino's neck. Ino admired the stone while she bowed and moved to stand next to Sakura.

"And Tenten"

Tsunade got the second last golden chain out with a maple leaf shaped Emerald pendant. She clipped them around Tenten's neck while the latter bowed and went to stand between Hinata and Sakura.

The pendants reached just below the each girl's breasts while the chain travelled down between the twin mounds. Because the pendants were bid, they had weight and it outlined the shape of their chests.

"The stones on the pendants hold the powers of the elements it represent and you must protect it. It should never fall into the wrong hands. If they do, the whole world could be wiped out in 10 seconds flat" Tsunade spoke.

"Um, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata meekly asked

"Hm?"

"Why are there 5 pendants instead of 4?"

Tsunade smirked and got a map of the 5 Great Nations out from her draw. She spread it out while she pointed to the country that said _'Wind Country' _

"There is a girl in Sunagakure that is the last Goddess. The Goddess of Wind. Currently she is being talked to back in the desert and by now she would be expecting you"

"Just a guess, Is it Temari?" Tenten asked eagerly

"Yes it is her"

Sakura and Tenten squealed, Hinata smiled widely while Ino was just grumpy. She didn't like Temari that much since she introduced Shikamaru to her.

"You mission is supposed to be a D-Rank but because you are going unprotected and with a great power, it will be changed into a B-Rank. You are to escort Temari here safe and sound." Tsunade explained while looking at each of the girls "Sakura, I entrust you to take this box with the last pendant and keep it safe. Tenten, you are the leader of this mission, Understood?" Everyone nodded as Sakura tucked the box out of Tsunade's outstretched hands.

"That is all. Dismissed"

They went home and into their separate rooms.

Since this whole thing of the 'team ignorance' they changed their clothing styles. Sakura and Tenten wore the Baby Pink nail polish, while Ino and Hinata wore the Baby Blue one. The clothes they wore before if they are not Peach or Blue, they burned it.

The outfits from before had different colours so they changed it.

Sakura's dress style remained the same, but it was now a Light Pink. Her shorts remained the same black, they all agreed that black would be accepted, and her ninja sandals were the same. Her hair, instead of having it loose, she tied it up into a high ponytail and it was being held up with a Baby Blue ribbon also she cut her long bangs until they only went down to her eyes. Her forehead protector remained the Dark Blue it usually was but it was now kept on her forehead.

Ino's outfit went from Purple to Baby Blue. The bandages became Peach coloured and her ninja sandals were the same blue. Her hair was still up in that high ponytail but she had the Baby Blue ribbon holding it back. Her bangs were cut to only go down to her forehead with a little curl. Her forehead protector was around her forehead as well.

Tenten's shirt remained the same, being Peach or Light Pink coloured, and her pants became black. Her ninja sandals were the same blue and so was her forehead protector which she still kept around her forehead. Her twin buns on her head were tied back with a Light Pink ribbon.

Hinata's jacket became Baby Blue while her pants were black. Her ninja sandals were the same blue as well. Her forehead protector was now on her forehead while her bangs were pulled back with a Baby Blue silk headband.

Black stars were drawn under their eyes. On the back of their shirts, they all wore a Black 'K' letter with a yellow sun behind it and the leaf sign on the sun rays.

Sakura was the one to be done first, so she went outside and waited for the others to get ready. 2 minutes later Tenten and Hinata came out from the door and now they were only waiting for Ino to come out. She did come out, **10 minutes later.** They all looked at her with annoyed expressions but Ino just blinked at them innocently. Tenten sighed and started going on the familiar streets which led to the Village Entrance. Sakura followed suit with Hinata and Ino hot on her heels.

"Ne I think someone will get pretty happy when we get to Suna!" Ino chirped

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata looked at her. Ino just grinned like Cheshire Cat pointedly towards Sakura. Hinata and Tenten caught on pretty quickly and they grinned at Sakura just as much.

"What?"

"Gaara is so going to squeeze you alive in a hug!" Tenten giggled into her hand

Sakura blushed but managed to put on an bored expression. "So what?"

The 3 just looked innocent and continued on towards the gates. Sakura sighed and followed short after.

At the gates, Sakura saw how much shadow it creates and suddenly got an idea. "Hey, instead of running why don't we fly?"

Ino, Hinata and Tenten looked at her as if she was crazy but Sakura just smirked and pointed a finger at the shadows. It moved and became 2 large birds. When they were standing, they were as tall as the girls. The rest of the girls stared at them in awe.

"Come on! Temari is waiting!" Sakura then jumped onto one of the birds and straddled it. Hinata came up and climbed behind her, her arms holding Sakura's waist. Tenten immediately ran to the other one and sat on it. Ino went behind her and attached her arms around Tenten's waist.

"Ready?" Tenten asked everyone

"Hai"

The two birds gave a screeching sound and with one flap of it's wings, it took off into the clear blue sky.

**(What would be chapter 2 in goddess love)**

The trip towards the desert was a little difficult in the Wind Territory when big sand storms threatened to travel higher into the air and attack if needed. The birds were constantly swaying in the air but Sakura concentrated on keeping them still. Hinata had taken her place at the front while Sakura had her hands in the tiger seal and had her eyes closed in concentration. It was rather a ticklish feeling of having the shadow bird vibrate, with the chakra Sakura was giving off, under them.

In total, they have been flying for 4 days. It would have taken a week by running non-stop. Suna's heat was unbearable on the sand but up in the air with the whistling wind, it was a little cooler to travel with.

"I see the buildings up ahead!" Ino squealed while pointing in front of her with one hand while the other still clenched Tenten's waist for protection. The sandy brown round buildings were still small from this height and the distance.

"Oi Kura! We don't need the birds any more! We are full on chakra and we can run for the last minutes!" Tenten shouted over the wind

Sakura nodded and commanded the birds to disappear. They jumped off them and dropped through the air until they hit the ground. They gathered chakra into their feet and started to run North, where the sunset outlined the buildings' shapes. At the entrance of the village, they were stopped by the guards who were about to demand what they business are here until they noticed the necklaces around the girls' neck and the leaf symbol on their forehead protector. They bowed and apologised for they thought they were enemies and that the Sand Siblings were waiting for them.

They sped off towards the Kazekage Tower, where they knew they could find Temari, simply because she was giving off a killing intent.

Finally arriving at Tower, they went through the entrance and walked down the hallway towards the room on the far end.

"Knock Knock can we come in?" Tenten asked jokingly while opening the door that separated them from Temari and her two brothers. The killing intent almost immediately disappeared when Tenten entered, followed by a joyous Sakura and a smiling Hinata, with a scowling Ino came in shortly after.

"GUYS!" Temari uncharacteristically squealed while jumping to give them all a hug, surprising Ino. Kankuro and Gaara sweat-dropped at the scene, but nobody can miss the slightly softer expression Gaara has upon his face once he laid his eyes on Sakura.

The girls blinked at the attention they were getting but they all had a happy expression on their faces, even Ino who was scowling before. When Temari released them from her group hug, Sakura caught Gaara looking at her and her expression became even more happier, if that was possible.

"PANDA-CHAN!"

Poor Gaara didn't have time to react before he was nearly crushed in Sakura's suffocating hug. Her expression clearly said If-you-decline-my-hug-you-will-go-through-hell-and-back-even-if-you-are-like-a-brother-to-me. He didn't dare open his lips to utter a single word out, even though he gave a choking sound when he was attacked with the tight hug.

Kankuro tried to suppress his laughter but Tenten caught him and he suffered the same fate as his little brother. "PUPPET-CHAN!" Even if Tenten's expression said the same as Sakura's, he cried out and waved his arms around like a chibi. The rest of the people who weren't involved with this (Temari, Hinata and Ino) had a big anime sweat-drop around their head.

"Hmwep mwe" Gaara's voice was inaudible from the hug Sakura was giving him. Temari laughed and said "Come on you guys, I don't want to be an only child any time soon!" To which Ino and Hinata laughed too.

Tenten and Sakura just released the guys (the boys both gasping for much needed air) and looked at Temari with glossy eyes and trembling lower lips, their speciality: _**The Puppy Eyes**_. Nobody ever denied this look before.

Temari just shook her head, causing Tenten and Sakura to cry anime waterfalls. To stop them crying, Gaara and Kankuro hugged them. It actually worked.

"Um, Girls? We should give _it_ to Temari" Ino said. The sentence brought Sakura and Tenten back to reality and they stepped out of Kankuro's and Gaara's protective hugs.

"We can go to my room" Temari said while she opened the room and walked out and into the hallway.

Her door was dark green that complimented her eyes well. Inside, her walls were Cream Colour and the floor was made of oak. Sakura and Temari sat their selves on the bed, while Ino, Hinata and Tenten occupied the rest of the seating places.

Sakura reached behind her back and grabbed her kunai pouch. She set it on her lap and began searching for the cherry wooded box. When she found it, she took it out and set it between her and Temari. Said girl looked at it curiously. Complying to Temari's silent wish, Sakura opened the box to reveal a single golden chain clipped onto the lid and a pendant. This pendant was the shape of a wind type of swirl and it was a Fluorite gemstone. Sakura attached the two together and clipped it around Temari's neck.

"I think you know what this is about" Tenten stated seriously

Temari nodded as an answer and became cheeky again.

"So? What's with the style of clothing?"

Temari seriously ment it as a joke, but when she saw the anger, the betrayal and the evilness in the girls' eyes, she knew something was up.

Sakura smirked evilly, Hinata smiled a sweet / evil way, Ino grinned crazily and Tenten had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Our team started ignoring us. Our senseis only payed attention to them. Now, we will get our revenge" Hinata spoke with no emotion all the while her sweet / evil smile never leaving her face.

"O... kay?" Temari was dumbfounded. She never knew that the boys would betray her friends like that. She knows who is who's teammate and when Hinata said that 'their' team started ignoring them, she knew that **all **the boys did so. Shikamaru too. Whenever she saw the teams with her friends, she saw them be happy and just be _there. _Not ignoring and leaving. It was just not fair on the girls. What did they ever do to the boys to deserve this?

"Eh. Okay who is what element's Goddess?" Temari asked, curiousity returning.

"I'm the Goddess of _Ka_. (Fire)" Sakura stated, gesturing towards her pendant.

"I understand. You **do **have a bad temper" Temari joked, which Sakura took notice of, and she decided against hitting her friend. Normally, she would hit anyone who would say something about her bad temper.

"I'm the Goddess of _Chi_. (Earth)" Tenten said.

"Yep. You **were** obsessed with Nature when you were little" To which Tenten grinned at.

"I'm the Goddess of _Sui_. (Water)" Hinata piped up.

"Well, you **are **calm" Hinata smiled.

"I'm the Goddess of _Hikari_. (Light)" Ino said

"Yes. You **actually **shine most of the time" Ino nodded.

"Well then I guess I'm the Goddess of _Fū_. (Wind)" Temari announced happily, to which the Kunoichi laughed at. Temari joined in with the laughing. She felt at ease with these girls.

A knock on the door made them stop laughing. Temari sighed. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal the Third Kazekage, also known as Temari's father. His face was emotionless as he spoke. "The Land of Oni is waiting for you to arrive" He then left.

"Land of Oni (Demon)?" Ino asked confused

"I heard it's called that because that is where the demons live" Tenten said

"But we aren't demons!" Hinata ground out

"We are considered one now that the spirit of the Goddess' are with us" Sakura piped up from Temari's bed.

This caused silence among the Kunoichi and Temari. They were not sure how much time they spent in silence but they knew that it was quite a long time once they looked through the window and saw it was dark outside and the night sky was lit up with bright stars.

"You can stay the night. We pack tomorrow, get back to Konoha and then we go to the Land of Oni." Temari said with sleepiness. The rest nodded and settled down on the seats they all occupied.

They will need a good night's rest...

Becuase they still need to get ready to go to the Land Demons.

**(What would be chapter 3 of goddess love)**

The sun blinked over the mountains of Sunagakure, sending a silent message to everyone, informing them that a new day has just begun.

A pair of glazed over chocolate brown eyes opened and was shut again from the harsh sunlight. A fisted hand rubbed the sleep out of them before the silhouette sat up and stretched her aching body. Maybe sleeping on the comfy looking chair was not such a good idea. Tenten yawned and last night's events came back to her.

_The trip to Suna._

_Kankuro's protective hug._

_Temari's necklace._

_The message from the Land of Oni._

At the last thought, Tenten wasn't so sleepy anymore. Shaking the others awake, she only had to wait a few seconds for their brains to function again and then Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Temari ran around the room gathering things like crazy. Tenten just had a sweat-drop.

Sakura stopped though, finally realizing that she didn't have anything to pack because this wasn't her home. Seeing what she has done, Sakura paled, swooned, then promptly dropped anime style.

A sharp cough distracted the other frantically searching women in the room and all of them looked towards the doorway to see Gaara and Kankuro looking at them with amused faces.

Sakura made the shadow rise from under her and she threateningly showed it to the 2 boys while her appearance changed to that of Inner Sakura's. Her hair became black, her skin paper white, white eyes with black pupils and black outer eye. "You say something about this and you're as good as dead."

The threat did get through their heads and the boys cowered away from the she-devil aka: Inner Sakura. Gaara was sure that Sakura was the devil disguised as an angel. Same with the other girls.

Inner Sakura sighed. She had done her job on threatening the now chibi men. Returning back to normal, Sakura let herself fall to the floor with her legs outstretched in front of her.

"When do we need to depart to Konoha?" Temari asked with a delicate blond eyebrow raised.

"In an hour. Get ready lady Goddesses" Kankuro jokingly bowed but Temari punched him on the head. He cried anime tears as he held the big pink bruise that grew from his head.

"Get out. NOW!" Temari raised her voice at the end and Gaara and Kankuro didn't wait one second to follow these orders. The group of girls burst out laughing while they gathered Temari's necesaries.

"How long do we have left?" Hinata asked as she sat down on Temari's bed.

"Eh? About... 10 minutes" Temari replied as she looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand.

"It takes 7 minutes to get to the gates. Might as well go early" Tenten said from her place, leaning against the wall and looking out the window.

"Let's go then!" Ino exclaimed as she was already at the door with her hands on her hips.

The 4 others sighed and went to get to the gates in time to say their goodbye's to Gaara and Kankuro; and they were off to Konohagakure, then to the Land of Oni.

**With Konoha 12 Boys and the 4 Senseis**

They were sent out for a long term mission. They were to go to the other ninja villages and form an alliance.

"What do you think the girls will look like when we go back?" Kiba Inuzuka asked as his companion, Akamaru, barked in question.

"Hn. They could look like anything but they would still need to be protected" Sasuke Uchiha spoke with an emotionless tone.

"Hn. Agreed" Neji Hyuuga said coldly.

And this was what they thought of them now... but in a few years time, it would be quiet the opposite.


	2. Chapter 1

_I own nothing of naruto and half of this story. the other half belongs to Moonlight midnight but i did create this chapter so this chapter is mine but the plot of the story is Moonlight Midnight's and the people belong to the creator of Naruto. Next chapter will probly be up today.  
_

_Nicknames for Main Characters_

_Sakura – Forehead Girl / Billboard Brow / Sakura-chan / Hokage's Apprentice / Blossom or Cherry Blossom / Cherry / Saki, Saku or Kura / Saki-chan / Saku-chan / Kura-chan_

_Tenten – Panda / Bun – Bun / Nine – Nine / Tennie / Weapon's Mistress / Youthful Flower / Ten-chan_

_Hinata – Shy / Hina-chan / Hinata-chan_

_Ino – Ino-pig / Blondie / Shopping-crazy blonde _

_Sasuke – Sasuke-teme / Teme / Uchiha / Sasuke-kun / Sasuke-san_

_Naruto – Dobe / Idiot / Baka / Naruto-kun / Uzumaki / Naruto-san_

_Shikamaru – Lazy ass / Shika-kun / Nara / Shika / Shikamaru-san / Pineapple Head_

_Neji – Neji-kun / Hyuga / Teme 2 / Neji-san_

_Gaara – Panda-chan _

_Kankuro - Puppet-chan_

_Temari – Tem or Tema / Tema-chan_

_**Hi no Megami – Goddess of Ka (Fire) - Sakura**_

_**Chikyū no Megami – Goddess of Chi (Earth) - Tenten**_

_**Mizu no Megami – Goddess of Sui (Water) - Hinata**_

_**Hikari no Megami – Goddess of Hikari (Light) - Ino**_

_**Kaze no Megami – Goddess of Fū (Wind) - Temari**_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

_**Flashback**_

_**Inner Person**_

_Narrator_

**Chapter 1: Journey to the land of Oni.**

"Lady Tsunade, the girls have returned safely with Temari." said Shizune. "Send in Temari, tell the others to go pack I am pretty sure the Kazekage told them about the land of Oni. Dismissed." Said Tsunade. "Hai" with that Shizune left just as fast as she came.

**To the girls:  
**"Temari Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office. Everyone else go back to your houses and pack. Dismissed" said Shizune. "Hai" said everyone and left with Temari standing there facing Shizune. "Follow me" said Shizune turning around and walking off with Temari following. It took about 5 minutes to reach there destination.

"Lady Tsunade I have Temari with me." said Shizunia form the opposite side from the door. "Send her in and you may go" said Tsunade. Shizune left as Temari opened the door.

"Temari, I have a sort of a mission for you." said Tsunade while digging through her desk. "You see the great leaders and I wish to see how all of you progress throughout your stay at the Land of Oni. So we had our top scientist make this." she continued while placing a small device on the desk. "We call it a recorder. It will record anything. It has an object that will save the data. You are too record your training and once you return you must give it to me immediately. Understood?"

"Hai, but may I ask to why you would wish for me to do this?" Asked Temari. "Its Simple. I need to make sure that the powers are in the right hands and your weaknesses so if we should ever need, Which I hope not, to stop you. Also the other leaders wish to see if what Konoha is saying is correct, if they see that you are indeed the next generation of the goddesses then they will Accept you and be willing to give Konhon information on our enemies. Also they will give Konoha More funding if they can have you 5 in their territories for missions. Understood?" the Leader conclude.

"Hai"

"Oh and another thing. I already told The Elders that you will be joining the Ranks, But they are a bit warily of letting a Sand Ninja into the Konoha Ninjas so I wish to show them that you will help the girls with their training but in doing so will strengthen your self. If they see this they will be more trusting of you, and will fully accept you in the ranks. We will discuss your living arrangements when you return. Your Dismissed."

"Hai. Thank you Lady Tsunade. I will not fail." said Temari while moving to the desk, picking up the device, bowing, and leaving to the front gates.

**Meanwhile with the girls(During the conversation with Temari and The Hokage)**

"How long do you think we will be in the land of Oni?" Yelled Sakura from her room.

"I don't know. Until we can control our powers more efficiently" replied Ino from the bath room while packing her hygiene products.

"Well come on the sooner we get to the Land of Oni the faster we can control our powers and the faster we can control our powers the faster we can come home and kick the boy's Ass." Yelled Hinata from the Living room. "Guys have you seen my wallet?" said TenTen. "I think you left it in the laundry room?" sakura replied. "Ino, kura, Tennie" Whined Hinata. "Okay I'm coming, I'm coming." said Ino coming out of her room. "I'm ready" said Sakura and TenTen in unison. "Then lets go!" cheered Ino. We ran out of our house with Hinata behind to lock the door. We ran at our top speed to the gates. Temari was standing there starring at something grey in her hand. "Temari.. Sorry.. To.. Keep.. You... " Sakura panted out. "Okay lets get a more on." Temari said takeing her eyes off the thing. "Whats... That?" Ino said trying to even out her breathes. "Lady Tsunade gave it to me. She said it was a recorder. It can record anything. But I have to figure out how to use it." replied Temari. "Well lets go. You can figure it out while we are in the air." Said Sakura while making a tiger hand sign. 5 Shadow birds came.

"Sorry guys I can only make small. They will still fly but you have to give them some of your charka energy. Right now, I am still a little drained form the flight from Suna to Konoha then running the rest of the way, and running to the Hokage tower and from there to home and then to here" said Sakura "dont worry Kura. I kind wanna try something. Temari do you think you could make some wind?" TenTen said. "Yeah I think but it depends." replied Temari scratching her head. "Okay" with that TenTen put her hands together in a serpent hand seal. A big old tree came crashing down then became hollow with wheels. The leafs of the tree connected to each other then to the back of the tree by its roots.

"What do you guys think." TenTen asked. "WOW your pretty good." said Ino while climbing in. Hinata and Sakura followed "With this I would say it just cut our 8 day trip into 4 days" said Sakura. TenTen took the front and Temari the back. "Okay lets make some wind!" said Temari while swinging her fan to make a gust of wind. TenTen had made another sign that the others could not see and they were off when Temari finished swinging her fan. "Theres a short cut to the right it should make the journey turn in to 2 days plus theres a town closer to there then here." yelled Sakura while looking at a map. "Okay hang on" said TenTen while making a Rat hand sign in front of them appeard a wall curving toward the right. They hit the ramp and turned to the right. "That was awesome!" yelled Hinata. "kura how long before the town?!" yelled TenTen. "We should make it there by night fall. We could grab some dinner then stay at the hot springs and talk about our plan for tomorrow." Replied Sakura. "Okay." Yelled Temari and swung her fan harder making the land ship go faster.


	3. Chapter 2

_Nicknames for Main Characters_

_Sakura – Forehead Girl / Billboard Brow / Sakura-chan / Hokage's Apprentice / Blossom or Cherry Blossom / Cherry / Saki, Saku or Kura / Saki-chan / Saku-chan / Kura-chan/ My Spark Goddess(Mysterious Person)_

_Tenten – Panda / Bun – Bun / Nine – Nine / Tennie / Weapon's Mistress / Youthful Flower / Ten-chan/ My Flower Goddess(Mysterious Person)_

_Hinata – Shy / Hina-chan / Hinata-chan/ My Water Nymph(Mysterious Person)_

_Ino – Ino-pig / Blondie / Shopping-crazy blonde/ My Shining Star(Mysterious Person)_

_Sasuke – Sasuke-teme / Teme / Uchiha / Sasuke-kun / Sasuke-san_

_Naruto – Dobe / Idiot / Baka / Naruto-kun / Uzumaki / Naruto-san_

_Shikamaru – Lazy ass / Shika-kun / Nara / Shika / Shikamaru-san / Pineapple Head_

_Neji – Neji-kun / Hyuga / Teme 2 / Neji-san_

_Gaara – Panda-chan _

_Kankuro - Puppet-chan_

_Temari – Tem or Tema / Tema-chan/ My Wild Tornado(Mysterious Person)_

_**Hi no Megami – Goddess of Ka (Fire) - Sakura**_

_**Chikyū no Megami – Goddess of Chi (Earth) - Tenten**_

_**Mizu no Megami – Goddess of Sui (Water) - Hinata**_

_**Hikari no Megami – Goddess of Hikari (Light) - Ino**_

_**Kaze no Megami – Goddess of Fū (Wind) - Temari**_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

_**Flashback**_

_**Inner Person**_

_Narrator_

**Mysterious person(s)(In and Out of head)**

**Chapter 2: Spirits! part 1.**

"kura was right we did reach the village before night fall. Guys why don't you go check us into a hotel and we will meet you at the docks." said TenTen. "Okay." said Ino while walking away with Sakura and Hinata. "Okay so lets find a hotel with at least a bath and good beds." said Hinata while stretching her arms out. "Okay but just to be safe lets hide our chakras we don't need some demon or ninja sneaking up on us." said Sakura. "Hai!" with that the girls hid there chakras. After a half an hour of walking they found a hotel with a hot spring and great bedding. It also served breakfast, lunch, and dinner and had a sale. **3 to 6 people get 50% off regular price.** "Lets go!" cheered Ino. When they entered the building it was a nice quiet place, almost like the hyuga's house but only smaller. "Yes Hello how may I help you?" said a nice old woman. "Yes we need a room for 5," Ino started "plus Dinner and Breakfast for tonight and tomorrow," Hinata Continues. "Also use of the hot spring." Sakura Finished. "Yes okay that will be 100 ryo" said the old lady. They paid the old lady, got there room number and went to the docks. "Tema, Tennie we got a hot-, What happened to the cart?!" said Ino. "We fixed it so it could go on water." said TenTen. "never mind that we got a hotel so why don't we go back there and plan." said Sakura clapping her hand together. "Okay lets go" Temari said. With that they all left to the hotel.

**At the hotel, in the hot springs.**

"So what do you think will happen when we get to the Land of Oni?" said Ino while rubbing her arm. "I don't know, but I do know one thing that will happen. We need to find an area with a wide open range with all our elements so we can meditate." said Temari. "That should be easy, before my team started to ignore me, we went of a mission to the Land of Oni. During that mission Guy started to train us in a forest by a river. He said we needed to feel the power of youth but in the form of the old. I didn't understand it at the time thats when he said,

"_**These trees have been here for 50 years but they are still starting out. They are old but they still have a lot to go through before they are considered old."**_ So we can practice there." said TenTen with a sad look on her face. Sakura pulled TenTen in to a hug. "At least they gave us some useful Information before they Ignored us." Hinata said with Betrayal in her eyes. "Lets stop thinking about it. Tsunade is our new Sensei and is like a mother that everybody always wants, Lets make her proud" said Ino while standing up with her fist in the air. "Yeah!" said the other everyone but Temari who was on the edge with her feet in the water. She finally figured out how to operate the recorder and Recorded the entire scene in front of her. 'I think Lady Tsunade will be very pleased with this.' Thought Temari while getting up and leaving. She changed into a robe and went outside.

**Outside with Temari.**

"Bird, Dragon, Hare. Summoning Jutsu." A puff of smoke appears while a little white dove with Temari's 3 Purple Moons(I just think thats her signature) on each wind and on her tail feather stood in the middle. "Take this to lady Tsunade of Konhon and bring it back tomorrow morning at the docks." said Temari while giving the Dove the device. After the Dove took the Recorder it flew off at amazing speed. Temari went inside and to the room. "What took you so long?" asked Sakura from the table. "Nothing I just felt like someone was watching us in the bath and went to go check it out, Turns out it was a squall." said Temari while sitting down. It was not a complete lie she did feel as if someone was spying of her but she did not go look for it. "Girls I hope your hungery cause we have a lot to go around." said the old lady from before who was standing at the door way with other young girls who were holding trays of food. They made their way to the table and sat the food down bowed then left. "Enjoy." said the woman and left. The girls all clapped and sad "Thank for the food." Then chowed down.

_After Dinner the girls were asleep._

**The next morning.**

The bright sun shone down of the water goddess face. "Ino Turn off the sun." she said. When she got no answer she said it said it again. "Ino Turn off the sun!" This time it was a demand. This time the Goddess sat up and looked around the room. She stretched out her arms then look down. when she saw her necklace creating a rainbow only with more shades of blue the memories flooded back into her mind.

_Journey to the Land of Oni,_

_The talk in the spring,_

_Dinner,_

_Bed._

After rethinking the thoughts she got from her bed still in her robe dug through her bag for her Hygiene products and left for the spring.

**With Hinata**

As she was walking down the hall she could not help but feel as if she was being followed. She looked back but saw nothing. As she kept walking she kept having the feeling that someone was following her. She turned the corner and disappeared in thin air then reappeared behind the person who was following her with a knife on his back. From the back he had dark blue hair, a blue/white scarf with a black/dark blue shirt that stops at his elbows, Blue/White pants, and black shoes. "Who are you?" asked Hinata. **"Just some one who can help"** he said not bothering to turn around.

"Turn around slowly." She said moving the knife from his back a little.

"**Sorry not right now. I'll see you later."** he said while disappearing into water then evaporating. "What the Fuck!?" Hinata said shocked. "Hinata" said one of the other goddesses. The water goddess turned around while hiding the knife. "Are you okay, Hina-chan?" Said Tenten. "Yes, I just thought I find the old lady, tell her we are leaving today after breakfast then go to the hot spring." said Hinata. "Oh okay well we'll meet you there. Let us get our stuff." said Ino. "Bye" said TenTen while the turned to walk off. _'Who was that boy'_ thought Hinata while walking away.

**With said 'Boy'**

"**She almost discovered who you are! You need to be more careful Sui-"**

"**I know, but I just wanted to see who my new goddess was Ka-"**

"**Look Sui- we all wanted to see who they are, but we have to be patients."**

"**I understand Do-"**

"**Well Do- why cant we just go in there and meet them already"**

"**Because Fu they need to reach there full potential even when that happens they need to accept us."**

"**Well what if they don't what if they say no. remember how their teammates ignored them. Most of their teammates were boys. Don't you think that it would be better if we confront them and let them get to know us?"**

"**Sui may be right. I think it would be better if we confront them and get to know us so they see that all guys are different and we will be there for them when ever they need us."**

"**Ko and Sui are right, maybe if we talk to them then maybe they will trust us. What do you guys say?"**

"**They have a point, Ka"**

"**Well I don't know about Ka and Do but I agree with Fu and Sui I am going to meet my goddess."**

"**I can't believe I am saying this but count me in. Ka?"**

"**Well its 4 against 1 so I have no choice. Fine, but we have to get them separated for us to meet them it will just seem too unoriginal if we meet them all together."**

"**Well I am going to work bye guys"**

"**Oh no Sui, since you were so eager to meet your goddess first them you will see your goddess last."**

"**What!? You can't do this to me!"**

"**We can and we will, Bye." The one named Don- said while disappearing in leafs**

"**We'll try not to keep you waiting too long." said one named Ko- while a soft light flashed.**

"**Bye." Said the one known as Fu- making a gust of wind **

"**See ya wouldn't wanna be ya" said Ka- said while warm colors brighten the room for a moment.**

"**Me and my eagerness."**

**With the girls.(Tenten's POV)**

I was siting in the water of the hot spring when I had the felling that something was watching me. "**My Flower Goddess come to me. Come to your child**." The voice was that of a male with a low tone but not emotionless. I looked around but saw no one probably just the steam making me dizzy enough to hear things. "Hey Tennie whats wrong?" said Ino. "Nothing, Guys I am gonna go hit the shower I'll see you later." I said walking off before they could say anything. I wrapped a towel around me, went to my basket, found my shampoo and conditioner, scentless, body wash,also scentless, my tooth brush, Toothpaste and my brush and went to the shower area. No one was in there thank god I hate showering in front of others even if they are women. I always feel ashamed because if my breast-size. I turned on the shower stepped in and let the water hit me first before doing anything, after a while I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and started to wash my hair. I still had the felling that someone is watching me. I tried to ignore the feeling thinking it someone came into the showers by washing my body.

" **Please My Flower come to me."** There is was again maybe I am hearing this. Maybe its nature calling to me. went to our room. I got out of the shower wrapped my towel around me and made my way to the sinks. I put my toothpaste on my tooth brush added some water then brushed my teeth. Once I was done I started to brush out the knot of my hair. After I was finished my hair was soft, wavy and silky. I started to pack my things and make my way to our room. When I got to our room I changed in to my clothes not even bothering to pull up my hair.

"**My Flower Goddess come to me. Come to your child. Come to me.**"

'_Thats it who are you and how did you get into my head. Why do you keep telling me to come, calling me 'My Flower' or 'My Flower Goddess' and more importantly why do you keep saying 'come to your child'."_

"**If you want me to answer that then you need to come to me."**

_Where are you then?!_

"**Find me. Listen to the voice of nature."**

_If you're talking to me in my head then you're the reason why I fell like someone is watching me. I swear when I find you I am gonna hurt you._

There was silence after that.

_Oh now you are quite._

I made my way outside and started to look around. _The voice of nature_. I made my way to the entrance of the village and out in the forest when I heard something.

-Can you hear the whistle of the leafs. Feel the beat of the trees.

-Can you move with your feet. This is the voice, Nature is complete.

_'What is that'_ I started to follow the singing. With every step it got loader and louder

-The goddess of the earth, created her children to complete.

-To live in harmony with the light of the day and the moon beam ray.

I have never heard something so sweet not even chocolate can compare to how sweet this is

-Can you feel the power of the flowers. Can you hear the voice?

-That is the voice.

-Nature is complete.

The song ended when I reached a field of soft green roses in full bloom. **"Well looks like you made it. My Flower Goddess"** said that same voice from before. "Show Yourself!" I called out getting in a fighting stance. **"Relax I am not a here to fight..."** the rose petals began to blow in the wind and circle in the center. A boy with Emerald green hair not like Sakura's eyes I am talking about complete dark emerald hair as for his eyes they were green as a leaf. He was wearing black pants with a white dress shirt and a green tie. He was holding a bouquet of 2 different types green flowers all circling 4 Soiled green roses. The flowers circling the roses were Zinnia's, the next layer of flowers were Green Envy and the bottom were Fern leafs. **"I'm here to talk. My name is Doton"** He said holding out the flowers. _'I have to be careful, It maybe a trap"_ "Okay Doton. I am here was do you want." I said moving from my fighting stance into a position where I can still move and attack if need be. **"I swear I mean you no harm I am just someone to help you. Please hear me out."** he said with eyes that, from what I can tell, are filled with honesty. "I cant believe I am saying this but fine I'll listen but dont try anything or I will cut you up faster then you can say 'Rose', Got it?" I said standing straight up and looking at him. **"Fine by me. As I said already My name is Doton. I served you in your past life."** he said. "Okay Doton. If you served in my past life then why haven't you talked to me until now?" I asked. **"Its simple really. I could not just appear in front of you and saw. 'Hello TenTen you are the goddess of earth and I am your servant. What can I do for you?' I don't think so. You needed to discover who you are. The Goddess of earth."** Doton said with a smirk. "Okay if you served me in my past life does that mean that this life is the same as my past life?" I said _'If he says yes then I will be able to ask him something that only I know is he gets it wrong then I attack him'_ **"You could say that the life is almost the same but some of the genetics and memories are not. Let me give you an Example. Gaia had leaf green eyes and tree colored hair, while you have both tree colored eyes and hair. Gaia had a birthmark of a green dragon on her left leg and you have it as well don't you?"** He explained. I was shocked. "I never told anyone about that so how do you know!?" I yelled. **"As I said before I served you in your past life if do not believe me then I guess I can say another Phyic-"** He said looking at me. "NO! Thats okay I do believe you I just have one question. Why did you call me "My Flower Goddess"?" I asked. **"Because thats what I called you in your past life."** he said looking away. "Anyway now that I believe you what do you want to talk about?" I said looking at him while shifting into a relaxing pose. **"Nothing just want to get to know the new you"** he said coming closer to me. "Okay well I like..."

**LETS GO BACK IN TIME AFTER TENTEN LEFT.(SAKURA'S POV)**

"So Sakura is your hair naturally pink or no?" asked Temari. "Well is been this way for as long as I can remember but it does change shades" I said washing my hair. **"Spark Goddess. I am sorry to do this but I need to talk to you, So please after I give you your body back don't hurt me..."** I heard this in the back of my head after that I had no control of my body or actions. "Guys I'm going to take a walk see ya later" my body said. _**'No What are you doing'**_ said Inner Sakura. It was silent. Just then I was trapped in darkness for what seemed like a second. When I gained control of my body again I was in a tree facing a boys with ruby red hair and black eyes. He had a red shirt unbuttoned showing his chest which was awesome, a full six pack, no scars but a tattoo of what looked like a flame. He had black pants with a red and black studded belt and black shoes. "Who are you? And why the Hell couldn't I break free from your Mind control?" I yelled while pulling back me fist. He disappeared, **"Because then I wouldn't be able to talk to you."** he said as he reappeared behind me. He pulled me into his arms and rested on a branch of the tree. "Let me go!" I said as I started to heat my body temperature up. **"That won't work on me. I am a spirit of pure fire"** he whispered in my ear. _Fine if that wont work then I'll use shadows._ I thought. _Shadows come to my aid,_ I minded screamed. A blob of black appeared between us. His grip loosened on me, which I took as a chance. I turned and kneed him in his man hood. He let go of me and held them. "DONT EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I said through my teeth. **"Fine, just please never do that again. I thought that since you never did that in your past life, ****you wouldn't do that in this life. Boy was I wrong."** he said with pain in his voice. "Past life? What? Did you 'love' me in my past life but I was killed and you turned into a demon and waited?" I said chuckling to myself. **"Yes actually, but your 75% right, I did not turn into a demon, I was and still am a spirit"** he said with a smirk. "Okay, If your a spirit who 'Loved' me then why aren't you in spirit form or something." I said. **"Okay me tell you something. 1) I am already in my spirit form but not what your thinking but I can and do have one. 2) I'll prove it, in your past life you had a red dragon on the front of your left thigh."** he said with a cocky smile. "WHAT THE FUCK! I HAVE NEVER TOLD ANYONE THAT NOT EVEN LADY TSUNADE SO HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" I yelled. **"This is gonna be awhile"** he said sighing. **"Lets start from step one, My name is Katon..."** he started.

_**This is the end of it for right now next chapter will be up in either 3-4 days thanks. R&R oh and bye the way i may be writing a new story i don't know well find out bye  
**_


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone this is **Dog-Demon-Goddess-Of-Water**. I am writing this because this is very important Information. I have to pull the breaks on this story because,

A) My cousin is getting Married.

B) My cousin is having a Baby.

And,

C) So far when I write these chapter I write like 5 to 7 pages on my word Processor. I always feel like there should be more to the chapters. My Brothers have to tell me "**D.D.G.O.W**(Not real name) Stop writing its fine just update!" They get annoyed but my typing.

Moonlight Midnight I am sorry I have to do this but until My Cousin's wedding is finished and the baby is alive(My Mom is not going to leave the baby alone until she is riped away) I have to take a break from this story. Please forgive me. I just feel like When I do have time to write this I wont have enough to fill the readers up. So Thank you for understanding and allowing me to create this version of the story and as soon as everything is finished I will continue the story.

For everyone else I don't know if T.S.D. Is going to be a difficult like this or not but so far no. so I may continue with T.S.D. Until it gets to the point as to where I am no longer able to do more updates please bear with me.

Again as soon as everything is done and out of the way I will continue This story.

**Love Dog-Demon-Goddess-Of-Water**


End file.
